Chapter 1 Walkthrough
After the intro, you'll start your game in a forest. Start running forward, and kill all enemies in your way. This way, you can collect plenty of Dran, and start the game off right. Once you reach the three rocks, push the one in the middle out of your way, and keep on running forward. Once you reach the river, and look for the enemy on a cliff to your left. Face him, hold R1 until your charge gauge is full, then hit Square to throw Fusion at him. Now tap Square rapidly to assimilate the ability Gunshot from the soldier. This is assimilation, and it will be a key ability throughout the game. Once you've got Gunshot, hit Circle to shoot the logs on the other side of the river. They should fall over, and should create a type of bridge. Now cross the bridge, and make your way to the large tower. This tower is called Spiral Tower. Once you get there, head up the ramp and go left. Destroy every statue on the way up to the top. Once you've desroyed one, step on the circle beneath it. At the last one, run up the sprial runway to the very top. Kill more enemies on the way to the top to get even more Dran, or money. Head through the door and into the mounatain side. now run up another spiral runway. Once again, kill more enemies to acquire more Dran. At the top of the runway, assimilate Gunshot from the enemy by the door. Now go through the door at the top. Now, find a soldier, and assimilate the Stun ability from one of them. Kill as many soldiers as you can to get more money. Now get the attention of a soldier, and get him to stand on the platform by the force field. Once he's on top of the platform, use Stun on him so he stays on it, and the force field will be temporarily shut down. Now grab Lumina from where the force field used to be. Now that you have the sword, you'll have to run away from the giant head. It's not too difficult, so I'll just let you do it yourself. The only thing that I can say is to keep on running. :) After another cut-scene, you should recieve another attack: Lumina's Rotation. Now here comes the first boss! ---- STEAM KNIGHT The first boss of the game is also one of the easiest ones to defeat. There are three different parts of this bosses' attacks. During the first part do not hit the Steam Knight until he throws his ball-and-chain at you. Avoid the attack, and when it gets stuck in the ground, attack the Knight's foot. Do this over and over until until the Steam Knight falls over. When he has fallen, hit the cloth on his body, and keep hitting him here until he gets back up. The Steam Knight will repeat the first round of attacks again, but this time, attack the other foot with Lumina, and when he falls over again, hit the green crystal where the cloth was, then push Square to pick him up and then throw him through the wall. The Steam Knight's second part will begin once you're outside of the palace. Do the same thing as before, wait for him to attack, then attack him when it's stuck in the ground, attack one of his legs, then hit the green crystal. Do this over until all of his four legs are desroyed, then throw him through the second wall. Now begins the Steam Knight's third phase of attacks, and it's a little bit more difficult than the other two. He'll jump into the air, and when you see his shadow on the ground, move out of the way, and then once he's landed on the ground, attack the green crystal. Keep on hitting the crystal, while still avoiding his other attacks. Once he's defeated, run up to the Steam night and press Square again, and you'll toss him over the mountain to destroy him once and for all. Category:Chapters